Payment
by Oktarin
Summary: The night after the battle Kish comes to Ichigo asking for a little favor, finally he talks her into letting him spend the night. Will he be able to win her heart after the day's events and their night together? Fluffy oneshot Kish X Ichigo :


**This is actually ****slightly**** original! Gasp!**

**Ok, I know, Im pretty sad sometimes… anyway… I was on DeviantArt looking through some KxI junk and I was like "Shouldn't Kish have done something like this before now?" so I decided to write it. O.O yes… If this has been done before I certainly am not aware of it… :P I don't know why they always seem to end up sleeping in Ichigo's room in my fanfictions… o.O seriously, they do. Not in the dirty way…**

**This is set right after the end of the manga (NOT THE ANIME!) The only thing changed is that the aliens couldn't leave right away… they had to prepare… Meaning Pai had to do some junk while Kish and Tart were free to do whatever… Poor Pai**

**So here you go~**

Payment

"No. Never in a million years." I said putting my hands on my hips and glaring at the alien floating before me in my currently dark room. I was tired after the day's crazy events and I was more than ready to go to sleep but Kish just HAD to come and start asking crazy things of me…

His frown only grew from my answer and his alien ears fell limp while he jutted out his bottom lip so he looked like a sad little boy, not a devious, perverted, and very demanding alien. He looked at me pleadingly through those thick eyelashes with his shiny golden eyes, begging me to say yes. Oh god, he's going to make me give in if he keeps this up… I continued to glare daggers at Kish, refusing to give in to those puppy dog eyes. I just kept telling myself he wasn't a cute, pathetic, and very sad looking boy… oh god, he is though! Finally he sighed looking away. "I understand… I really do…" He murmured making me shift uncomfortably. Kish doesn't get like this often. And twice in one day is a little too much for my tastes. "But…" Oh no, the full force of the puppy dog eyes yet again… "I died for you Kitten…"

"Kish," I growled. "You cannot stay on earth and live with me…" I said slowly hoping that it would get through that thick scull of his. "It's just not possible. I have a job, I have school, I have a family, I have a BOYFRIEND. I cant be taking care of a perverted extraterrestrial." I hoped he would take the hint and give up. But Kish being Kish…

"I could live in the fort and Tart could too! Heck, Pai could just set the ship on auto-pilot and all of us could stay!" He cried eagerly leaning into my personal space. It seems personal space is hard to come by as long as Kish is around… "I wouldn't bother you too much Kitty Cat, maybe just for a kiss or two…" He trailed off twiddling with his fingers like an innocent child, his golden gaze focusing on me through those thick lashes once again. How can he look so innocent while saying something so… perverted?

I rolled my eyes before looking away, I was afraid what I might do if I didn't. "Kish, you aren't human, you don't belong here. You need to go home and be with your family and fix up your planet…"

"But… no one's… left…" He said softly making me look back at him confused and surprised. "That's why we were sent, we don't have anyone left to worry about… well… besides each other and our people in general…"

"Kish, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I know Kitten," he looked up at me and smiled brightly. "It's ok! But even if you say no I doubt that will keep Tart from staying or Pai even, and if they stay I'm going to stay because I don't plan on spending a month alone on that spaceship or leaving them because, as I said before, they're my brothers." He informed me.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course…"

"So… I have a better question!" He sang. "Can I spend the night with you?" I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off once again. "I promise I wont do anything perverted! Well, unless you want me too… And I promise I wont bother you for… a week! Pleeeeaaaase?"

I sighed rubbing my forehead. Why does he have to be so… much like a little boy? "What do you mean 'spend the night'?" I demanded warily.

"I want to sleep with you." He said calmly.

"W-what?" I demanded jerking my head up.

"I mean I want to sleep with you in your bed, I wont do anything naughty…" He added smirking slightly. And his true colors show… "But I do think your beds a little too small for there to not be any physical contact whatsoever…"

I rolled my eyes but thinking over the events of the day made me wonder if that really could be payment for what Kish had done for me, he had died for me… he had gone against his "clan" as they called it… I sighed heavily, giving in to his desired payment. "Get in the bed…" I said motioning to my small bed.

He's right… we will have to make contact… maybe this isn't such a good idea…

"Thank you Koneko!" He sang jumping under the covers. I watched with my brow raised as he adjusted himself so he was peeking out from underneath my pink comforter, watching me expectantly. I rolled my eyes before walking over and standing by the empty side of the bed. It really is going to be close… "Kitten? You coming in?" I couldn't tell if I was imagining the teasing tone to his voice or if it was actually there so I chose to ignore it as I slipped in beside him, giving him a nervous glance just to find his golden eyes sparkling with excitement.

I blushed looking away as I lay back, blushing even more when our arms brushed. God help me. I'm not going to be able to survive this night… I can just tell…

Kish scooted a little closer and I let out a squeak of surprise and embarrassment as he slithered his arm around my waist. He chuckled softly, a noise so… _seductive_ it sent shivers down my spine, as he carefully pulled me closer. "Your too cute Kitten…" he murmured to me, making me squirm uncomfortably and my cheeks flush. I prayed he wouldn't notice but there was no angel watching over me tonight. "Awe, Kitten, don't be embarrassed…" He teased, rolling onto his side to look at me, smirk clear on his face. "Hmm… you smell nice…" He mumbled suddenly burying his head in the crook of my neck, eliciting yet another squeak from my throat and guiding more blood to my cheeks.

"K-K-Kish!" I hissed pushing him away and scooting as far away as I could in the process.

Kish frowned, lithe fingers griping the soft fabric of my shirt so I couldn't move any farther. "Kitten, I promised I wouldn't do anything perverted, I only want to hold you…" He mumbled. Before I could protest those willowy arms of his were pulling me back into his warm embrace. And, yet again, I squeaked. But this time it brought the dreaded cat ears and tail with it. Kish adjusted himself so one arm remained curled around my waist, the other hesitantly reaching up to caress my ear.

Curse those cat genes!

Curse those ears, that tail, that urge to purr, and that… _lovely_ feeling that his fingers were causing… the warmth… the safety of being in his arms… those sweet, incoherent, murmurs he breathed in my ear… yes, there is no angel watching over me tonight, well, none if you don't count the extraterrestrial being holding me close. In some twisted way he really is like my guardian angel, he had died for me… My mind fogged over as a deep rumbling came from within my throat and I allowed my eyes to slide shut. "That's right Kitten… just sleep…" Kish murmured kissing the top of my head, right between my ears.

My eyes snapped open in realization. I'm curled up against Kish… letting him… _pet_ me.

I must be going insane.

But… he wasn't trying to steal a kiss, heck, his arm wasn't even anywhere near my butt. He was keeping it right under my ribcage, not too high, not too low. And he wasn't being mean and forceful, no, he was being gentle and… dare I say _loving_? He wasn't taking, but giving. Giving me warmth, safety, attention… and just a few hours ago… his life…

I slid my arms, which up until this point had been stuck between our chests, around his waist with a little difficulty and pressed my face into his chest. He felt surprisingly… _familiar_… he smelt of the earth, cinnamon, and… something nice and fresh that seemed to come with being touched by the Mew Aqua. The fabric of his shirt was rough against my face but the pale skin my hands had come to rest on was soft, how could the skin of a fighter feel so soft? Even his hand, that was now caressing my cheeks in a doting, on the verge of worshiping, sort of way, was soft. I could feel the weight of his golden gaze on me but it was a comfortable weight, not like the heavy weight of Masaya's that made me want to giggle nervously and avoid meeting his eyes.

"Thank you…" I breathed without thinking. What was I thanking him for? Dying for me? Being here, making me feel so nice? Caring for me? I wasn't sure, I wanted to know, but… it just felt right…

"Kitten… are you awake?" Was his surprised response as his hand stilled on my cheek.

"Eh… half awake…" I mumbled into his chest.

"What… are you thanking me for then?" He asked softly. I guess I'm not the only one who's confused.

"…Everything?" I replied uncertainly.

He was silent for a moment, something that surprised me because I was sure he would reply with something cocky about "knowing I couldn't resist him" or try to pull a move, but he didn't. He gave me a little squeeze, burying his face in my hair, carefully avoiding my ears. "Well… thank you… for this… when the sun rises I promise I'll be gone, not from the planet mind you, only from your bed. Then you can… go be with that _boy_…" I could tell he was trying to be civil but he still mentioned Masaya with a certain amount of venom in his voice that I couldn't help but scowl at, biting back a smart comment about Masaya being more than just a boy.

"You…"

"Just let me hold you…" He sighed warily making me pull back enough to see just how tired he looked. He frowned trying to pull me back but I refused.

"Kish, you look exhausted."

"It was a long day… was it not Kitten?" Was his simple reply.

"Yeah, but… maybe you should sleep in tomorrow… you know?" I said slowly.

His golden eyes came to life with mischief and a smirk played on his lips shamelessly. "Why Kitten… if you want me to stay around longer all you need to do is say so…"

I rolled my eyes trying to ignore the warmth in my cheeks. "In your dreams Kish…"

"You never know Kitten… _This_ tends to happen in my dreams, and look! It's actually happening!" He replied cheerfully.

"Wait… you… _dream_ about holding me?" I asked softly, blushing darker and trying not to let the butterflies in my stomach continue their rampage. There was something… sweet about it, even if it was a little perverted. But, hey, everything Kish does is perverted. You get used to it.

Kind of.

His cheeks flushed instantly and that smug little smirk of his melted away. "Heh…" He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well… yeah… I don't think it's that big of a deal…"

"Your such a pervert Kish." I sighed in response. "But… as long as that's all your doing in your dreams…" Of course he only blushed harder, a rare sight indeed, telling me it probably wasn't all that he was doing… "Then I guess that's ok."

Again he laughed but it wasn't as nervous this time. "Whatever you say Kitten… So… finally starting to fall for me? Hmm?"

"Again, in your dreams…"

"Hn… I'll make sure it's in my future too…" Was his reply.

"You'd think you would have given up by now…" I mumbled, mostly to myself, but Kish heard of course.

His grip instantly tightened on my waist but one arm slithered up to grab my chin, tilting my head up so I was forced to look him in the eye. His expression was hard to read, his face was abnormally serious, his lips set in a grim line, his eyes narrowed slightly but not exactly angry. "And why would I do that? I love you. Someday you'll realize that and love me back." He said with conviction. "Maybe it will only take a little while, maybe it will take years, I don't care, I'll have you at some point. Maybe after you realize that… _boy_… doesn't truly love you, that he can never love you like me, he isn't _worthy_ of you… then you'll come to me." He declared, lips turning into a smile and eyes softening. "See Kitten?"

I blinked at him surprised. Does he really think that… that Masaya just doesn't love me? He died for me! Oh… there's a problem. I have two boys that love me, both proving it by dying for me, both being… _special_ in their own ways I suppose… But the point is they both love me. But I love Masaya… not Kish…

"Hn, of course you don't, you will someday though…" Kish murmured, pulling me from my thoughts. He frowned slightly, reaching up to gently cup my cheek. "All you need to know is that I will never give up on you Kitten, because I love you, and I'm stubborn, but mostly because I love you."

"Kish…" I whimpered frowning up at him. "I don't…"

He smiled, one of his usual, lopsided, smiles telling me he was ok. "Don't worry about it Kitten! Everything's gonna' be alright in the end!"

"You are so strange Kish…" I huffed.

"Not as strange as you Kitten," he replied with a smirk. "You and those ears." He said giving one of my cat ears a gentle tug.

"Nya!" I cried clamping my hands over my ears, face flushing. I had almost forgotten they were there.

"Heh, silly kitty…" He mumbled, leaning in to give me a messy kiss on the forehead.

I blushed thickly at the sudden act but didn't move to stop him. "Don't tease me…" I grumbled.

"Oh, but Koneko-Chan, it's fun to tease you!" He replied craning his neck so he could be eyelevel with me and his nose was rubbing against my own. "It's also fun to do this…" Before I could stop him he had his lips pressed to my own in a way that was warm, terribly inviting, and all too familiar. But unlike usual he didn't pull away quickly to avoid my onslaught of curses and hits, which, too, were strangely absent. I was… too tired, I just didn't care, I don't know but… they just weren't there. And the way he was… _kissing_ me, didn't help one bit.

He dragged me closer, hands gripping the back of my shirt tightly, lips moving against my own, frozen, ones with a purpose. I couldn't help but think he… looked like he was… in heaven. Finally he pulled back, releasing my now sore lips. His golden eyes were lidded and his breaths were heavy. "Kitten… kiss me back… just once…"

"You-you weren't even supposed to do that!" I cried trying to tear myself from his arms but his grip only tightened. "You said you wouldn't do anything perverted! You promised!"

"Ichigo! Kitten! Relax!" He murmured, struggling to keep me in his arms. "Relax! Doll, I'm sorry, come here… shh… that's right… just relax…" I slowly began to follow his orders and he gently pulled me back into his chest. "I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry. Bad habits die hard right?"

I sighed in defeat, burying my face in his chest. "Kish… you… what would you do? You know, if I did kiss you back for once?"

He chuckled, nuzzling into my hair. "I would probably take you into my arms and never let you go…" He sighed. "I would like that…"

"What's better, a kiss or a night in my bed?"

"Ooh, a hard one…" He teased. "But… I've been waiting a year to have you kiss me back… then again…" He gave me a little squeeze and I made a tiny guess, curling myself against him, making him sigh and a smile graced his lips. "This is pretty nice…"

"So your just having the time of your life, huh?" I teased halfheartedly.

He chuckled ducking his head so he could kiss my cheek. "Definitely… best deal I've ever made… forget what I said about leaving in the morning, I think I might just take up that offer of sleeping in tomorrow… you are keeping me up pretty late… not that I mind of course."

"_Of course_…"

"Your cute Kitten," he replied, smile obvious in his voice. "Very cute…"

"Eh, your alright yourself Kish…" I mumbled, sleep making my eyelids heavy. "Not a bad kisser either…"

"Why Ichigo!" Kish gasped playfully and I immediately knew I had screwed up. "Darling, did you just call me attractive and a good kisser?"

"Shut up and go to sleep…" I grumbled hiding my red face in his chest.

"Oh no, I wont let you get away with this…" He teased in that playful way of his. "You say I'm a good kisser, ne? I think it's only fair if I can judge your skills too…"

I looked up at him with wide eyes and a thick blush. "Wh-what?"

"Kiss me."

"I said nothing perverted Kish!"

"Just once, please…" He murmured leaning closer, nose brushing my own. I found my eyes fluttering shut on their own as our breath mingled. "Just… one…" His lips were brushing my own now making me gulp but still make no move to stop him, not even when he captured my lips.

He kissed me softly at first, not rough and hungry like the first. I gulped but… for some… reason, I don't know why, I hesitantly moved my lips along with his earning a deep moan from Kish who's grip tightened on my waist. He hadn't been lying about taking me into his arms and never letting go. When he finally broke the kiss, however reluctant he was, we both were out of breath. But that only kept him for a moment, once he caught his breath he busied himself with kissing and nipping at my neck hungrily.

"K-Kish…" I moaned, automatically tangling my hands in his messy green hair as he continued to mark my neck. "S-stop…" I murmured… reluctantly.

"Does it not feel good?" He asked sounding more than a little disappointed. I squirmed uncomfortably in his arms, face flushed and stomach twisting with butterflies. He chuckled in response, tightening his grip and nipping at my neck with his sharp fangs. "You say one thing but your body says another… if it felt bad you wouldn't have your hands in my hair the way you do…"

"It… it's not right…" I murmured.

"It feels more than right… This is how it's meant to be after all… You in my arms…"

"K-Kish…" I blushed thickly. "Stop saying such… girly things…"

He snorted, leaning back to frown at me. "It is not girly." He snapped grumpily.

"Uh…"

"It's true though!"

"Kish…" I sighed.

"I love you!" He insisted grumpily. "It's right to hold you and show you my love."

"K-Kish!"

"Oh calm down Ichigo!" He huffed. "I tell you that all the time, stop acting so surprised!"

"You say it like it means nothing!" I hissed, ears laying flat against my head. "Here when you say stuff like that it actually means something."

"Our people take love even more serious than yours! I want to spend the rest of my life with you Ichigo! I love you! Your beautiful inside and out!"

"Kish… That… that's really… sweet… but…"

"I love you," he continued. "And I want to show you." He leaned in to catch my lips in another, shorter, kiss. "So… let me love you."

"Kish… I have Masaya, I can't cheat on him…"

"Give me this night, forget him, forget everyone, it's just you and me." He replied stealing another quick kiss. "When it comes down to it, that's how it always will be…"

"Just… just for tonight…" I murmured carefully running my fingers across one of his high cheekbones. "Tomorrow… I just want tomorrow to be normal so you better bug the hell outta' me… But no attacks!"

He grinned impishly. "Kitten, I would be bugging the hell out of you anyway." He replied before catching my lips in his own once more. Yes, he's a good kisser… "Now go to sleep…" He murmured when he pulled away, giving me a little smile. "As much as I would like to continue it's getting late…"

"Goodnight…" I mumbled, blushing as I nuzzled into his arms.

"Goodnight love…"

Best night of my life…

"NYA!" Talk about rude awakenings. First the annoying sound of your cell phone and then opening your eyes to find an unfamiliar, well, not unfamiliar, simply surprising, scowling. I was quickly pulled into Kish's chest roughly. "K-Kish!"

"Five more minutes…" He groaned, slender but strong arms locked tightly around my waist. "Please Kitten…" He nuzzled into the crook of my neck making me blush.

"I have to answer my phone…" I replied struggling to roll over and to snatch my phone from my nightstand. "Hello?" I said groggily.

"Ichigo! Your late!" Growled Ryou.

"Your kidding me right? It's the weekend, the fights over, I don't work for you any more." I huffed back.

"Oh yes you do, now get your butt down to the café!" He ordered angrily. "You have some serious work to do!" With that he hung up.

"Kish…" I sighed, tugging at the warm arms still locked around my waist. "I have to get up…"

"But… Kitten…" He whimpered clawing at my shirt. "You can't go! I wont let you go!"

"Kish…"

"Well… without another kiss at least…"

"Kish!"

I was roughly rolled over before I could protest any farther. "Kitten… I love you… you know that, so give me a little love back…" He begged, golden eyes sparkling and lips set in a pout. "Just one?"

I sighed in defeat, leaning in to press my lips to his own. I'm not stupid, I learn pretty fast, so I wasn't surprised when he dragged me closer and tightened his grip. He ravaged my mouth, leaving no area untouched by that gifted tongue of his, he slid an arm up the back of my shirt, sending shivers down my spine, so he could drag his long claws across my skin, the other hand traveled up to tangle itself in my hair. After a moment of hesitation I slid my arms up to snake around his neck so I could gently tug at his hair. Needless to say Kish was quick to voice his feelings through a deep growl.

I can't believe this.

I'm letting _Kish_ _kiss_ me.

But it feels so nice… and… dare I say _right_?

Oh god. I'm falling for Kish… Oh god…

Kish broke the kiss but didn't pull back more than an inch. I could still easily feel his warm breath fanning across my lips and his nose was brushing my own. "Kitten… You don't know how happy you've made me…" He murmured before pulling me flush against him. "Do you truly still feel nothing for me? Nothing at all?"

I gulped, hoping he couldn't see my blush. "Kish… I…" I bit my lip, tightening my grip on his neck without meaning to.

"Kitten, I'm going to listen to your body…" Kish said, cutting into my thoughts, a smirk on his face. "Because I like it's answer better than your stuttering." He teased giving me a quick kiss. "Told you I would have your heart…" His smile was breathtaking. Bright and truly happy, I don't think I've ever seen him truly smile. "So get ready and I'll teleport you to work…"

"Ok… Thanks Kish…"

"Uh… Ichigo?"

"What?" I snapped at Mint who was gawking at me like I was growing a second head. Actually, all of the girls were eyeing me warily, except for Pudding who just looked confused.

"What exactly happened to your neck?" She asked, slender brow raised, trying not to smirk.

"My neck…?" I strained to look at my neck but of course failed.

"Here," Zakuro pulled a small mirror from her purse and handed it to me.

A very, very, purple bruise. "KISH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screeched, face flushing.

"Ichigo, perhaps you should explain first…" Mint replied smirking. "What do you say…?"

Great…


End file.
